Opettajani
by TheKingofAnimeandManga
Summary: Tino goes over to his teacher's house for some 'private instructions'. ONE-SHOT!


**AS A HISTORY FANATIC, I HAVE TO SAY HETALIA IS MY FAVORITE ANIME. BUT I'M CERTAINLY NOT OBSESSIVE AS CERTAIN FANGIRLS! ALSO BIT OOC AND FINLAND POV!**

My name is Tino Väinämöinen and I've always known that I was gay. I am about 5'7", slim toned body (since I do track and field), light skin, short blonde hair, and violet eyes. I just turned 18 and it was my third year of upper secondary school in my hometown of Helsinki. It was early August and summer was almost over.

My first day of senior year was exciting because I was one day closer to graduating. I was in my homeroom waiting to get my schedule for the year. After waiting a few minutes, I got my schedule and I scrolled through my classes, something caught my attention, I had European history with Mr. Berwald Oxenstierna. Mr. Oxenstierna was that popular teacher at school that everyone knew about and all the girls were always talking about because apparently he was incredibly good looking. He made Henry Cavill look like Chewbacca! (I watched a lot of American and British movies but my favorite are the ones from my home country of Finland!) He was also from Sweden and received his education from Uppsala University and Oxford so he's smart as hell. The next day, I had class with him and in fact he was really hot. He was about 27 years old, 6'0", very muscular build (it was more muscular than a swimmer but less muscular than a bodybuilder who used steroids. Just right!), glasses, chiseled jaw, green eyes, pearly whites, short light blonde hair, and vanilla skin. He was a sarcastic person and always seemed to joke around with students.

I had to admit, I couldn't get my eyes off him during class. Sometimes I would completely stare at him and I'm pretty sure he would notice me staring at him from the other side of the room, but I didn't care, he was too hot to not be stared at. To be completely honest, I would get random boners in class fantasizing about him. I was one horny gay teenager. Not to mention that accent. Swedish accents are known to be sexy and this guy made it sound so sexy that it could melt chocolate!

The school year went on, I had a lot of things to do like applying for colleges (I wanted to go to the University of Helsinki), doing homework and chores, etc. It was chaotic, but every time I was in Mr. Oxenstierna's class I would forget about my problems and focus on him. I had always believed that Mr. Oxenstierna was a straight man since he would always be flirting with girls in class. It was now winter and with this being Finland, the snow was falling like an army.

One day he was going around the class checking if everyone did the notes for homework, as always, but today something surprised me, as he was checking my notebook I saw him write something on it and gave it back to me with a grin in his face.

I quickly checked what he wrote and it said, "Text me ;)." and gave me his number.

I looked around and saw him staring at me and gave me a quick wink. I was shocked and curious since I didn't know why he gave me his phone number.

When I got home from school, I had only one thing on my mind, text Mr. Oxenstierna!

"Hi, Mr. Oxenstierna?"

A few minutes passed and he replied, "Yes, is this Tino?"

Which I answered yes and I asked him, "Why did you give me your phone number?"

He answered, "I have some new lesson plans that I am going to include this school year and I wanted the opinion of a student, would you be able to come over to my house?"

"Sure.", I said.

My heart raced as I read this message and he proceeded to give me his address, he wanted me to go over to his house but was it really to give my opinion on new lesson plans...

It was around 4 P.M. before I left my house. My parents were busy grocery shopping so I had the house to myself for a while. I made sure I was clean and that I looked good. I was on my way to his house and I couldn't believe I was going to be alone with the one teacher I had always fantasized about. It was giving me chills of excitement.

I arrived at his house and parked in his driveway, he had a really nice house, kind of big for a single man, but I proceeded to knock on his door. A few seconds passed and he opened the door with a smile on his face, he was wearing a fitted baseball tee and some sweatpants, he looked hot as always.

"Hey! I'm glad you made it. Come on in."

I moved forward and looked around his house. "Wow Mr. Oxenstierna you have a nice house."

He looked at me and said, "Please don't call me Mr. Oxenstierna, call me Berwald, we're not in school right now."

I looked at him and said, "Alright, Berwald."

As I took a seat in his sofa, he asked "You want something to drink?"

I said, "Yes, water would be fine."

He came walking from the kitchen and sat besides me, "I asked you to come over because I wanted you to give me your opinion on some lessons plans I am working on right now." Kirottu (Damn in Finnish), was that Swedish accent so sexy!

I was sitting by him and I could smell his manly scent. "Yeah sure let me take a look."

He seemed to open some documents in his laptop, meanwhile I asked him, "Why did you pick me to take a look at your new lesson plans? I would imagine you picking someone else, like a girl?"

Looking straight in his computer he shut it down and put it to the side and looked at me in the eye. "I picked you because I want you. I see the way you stare at me in class and I want to know what all of that is about."

My eyes opened and all I manage to to say was "Uhh..."

He was getting closer to me but I stopped him. "Look you're really fucking hot but there's something... Umm... I've never been with a man before. I am a virgin."

He sat back down, thoughtful. "Are you serious? You're a virgin?"

"Yes."

He laughed. "I've been with hundreds of women but I can suffice for such a cute boy like yourself" he told me.

"Really?" I asked.

He grabbed my hand I felt heat going through my body, he asked, "I would love to fuck you. I would love to be your first."

I cannot believe what was happening. It seemed like all my fantasies are going to become real.

I look at him and only 3 words seem to come out of my mouth. "Yes fuck me."

He moved in closer and I could feel his breathing on my face. Grabbed my face with his manly hands and we touched lips. His tongue started exploring every little corner of my mouth and I started to get an erection. With his other hand he started to touch my hair and my neck. Giving me tingles down my spine. I was in paradise.

"Your mouth is so soft and wet, fuck!" he said.

We made out for about 5 minutes and he took my shirt off and pushed me down on his sofa. He was on top of me and I could feel his warm body against my own. I've never been this horny in my life.

He stopped kissing me and slowly moved down my body kissing my neck and playing with my nipples. My nipples were hard and he rolled his tongue on them. It felt so good.

He moved down kissing my stomach, I had chills every time he kissed a new part of my body. He started unzipping my pants and removed my underwear.

I was left naked and he looked back at me and said, "I'm going to suck your cock." I didn't reply but instead I gave him a face of approval.

He started stroking my hard cock with his rough manly hands and it was a new feeling. Completely different than jerking off. I loved it. He grabbed the tip of my 8 inch uncircumcised cock and started to kiss it. He then started taking more of it in his soft wet mouth. I started moaning.

"Your pre-cum tastes so good, I fucking love it." he said.

He took my whole cock in his mouth and started stroking me harder and faster. I felt my eyes roll back with pleasure. My legs started to shake and I was moaning louder. He knew I was going to cum.

"Fuck I'm going to cum!" I said. He stopped before I reached my climax.

"Not yet." he said.

He got up and proceeded to take his shirt off. Man, this guy was fucking hot! His pecs were thick and nipples were a pert pink. His abs were chiseled to perfect. His biceps looked huge and I can imagine his back is like a cavern!

"Get up. It's your turn."

He laid on the sofa and I followed his commands. I started to kiss and caress his large pecs. They were hairless, soft and warm. I soon moved to his nipples and did my best to suck on them. They felt so good in my mouth.

"Don't be afraid to bite them." he said.

I followed his commands and I gently started biting them. I felt his body tense up and he let out a slight moan. Making him moan was getting me fired up again.

"I want your big cock in my mouth." I said as I looked up at him.

I saw his cock print through his sweatpants. I took his sweatpants off and his cock popped at my face. It was absolutely massive! It had to be 12 inches in length and thicker than my forearm! It looked hot, veiny and ready for action. Pohjimmiltaan se oli puhdasta taidetta!(Basically it was a work of pure art!)

"I'm going to do my best to suck your huge cock." I said as I looked at him through his hot body.

"It's your first time, take it easy, bebis (baby in Swedish)." he said while he gently pushed the back of my head down his cock.

I took half of his cock and I was in heaven. It smelled musty and tasted a little bit salty but I loved it. I did my best to not gag that much. I also felt his orange-sized balls.

I tried putting all of it in my mouth but he stopped me and said, "Relax your throat muscles and just let it slide in."

I did as he said and after my second attempt, I managed to get his big cock down my throat.

He let out a big grunt and said, "Just like that baby!"

I kept sucking his cock harder and harder and I felt his cock getting bigger and stiffer in my mouth. He was about to cum and I was ready to swallow his load.

Instead he just pulled back and said, "Not yet baby, we still have a lot to do."

He quickly got up and turned me on my stomach. He slapped my butt cheeks and I jumped.

"Fuck look at your little round bubble butt." he said as he kept slapping my ass.

"Jag ska äta din röv (I'm going to eat your ass)." he said.

Hearing him speak Swedish sent an electric shock came up my body. He spread my ass cheeks and I could feel his mouth getting close to my asshole. I felt his thick tongue touch the outside of my asshole and I let out a soft moan. I felt my back arch and my body tense up. He kept rimming the outside of my asshole and it felt like nothing I have ever experienced before.

"Relax baby, I'm going in with my tongue. I wanna taste your ass."

I managed to somehow relax my ass but the sensations were too intense. I felt his tongue going deeper and deeper into my asshole and I've never felt so good. His tongue twirling inside my asshole made me loosen up and forget about the world.

As he was eating me out, I felt something go in and I let out a loud moan. It was not his tongue and it couldn't be his cock. He was fingering me and this felt way too good.

I turn my head back and I see his face and he said "Jag älskar din röv älskling, jag vill vara inuti dig (I love your ass baby, I wanna be inside of you)."

He stopped fingering me and I just laid there on my back waiting for his next move.

"Please...speak more Swedish to me. It...makes me so horny!" I yelled.

"Jag ska knulla dig så hårt, älskling (I'm going to fuck you so hard, baby)." he said as he spit on my asshole.

I was somewhat scared but I knew that this would be something that I'm totally going to love.

I felt his body getting closer to me and out of nowhere I felt the tip of his cock massage my asshole.

I let go of any thought and said, "Fuck me daddy!" as he kept massaging my asshole with the tip of his cock.

Apparently calling him "daddy" turned him on even more and out of nowhere I felt his big raging cock go inside of me. It was like my ass was splitting in two! The feeling of pleasure combined with pain was overwhelming. A part of me wanted him to stop but I knew that I wanted this.

"Knulla! Ditt hål är så tätt! (Fuck! Your hole is so tight!)" he said moaning.

He was fucking me harder and harder and this was a whole new sensation of pleasure. My body started to tense up and I felt this overwhelming feeling of joy coming from my body.

"FUCK I'M GOING TO CUM FUCK ME DADDY!" I said with a loud moan.

I had never came so hard in my life and Berwald kept fucking me harder and harder until he pulled out his cock from my hole. I swear he had stamina for days. I felt like it was hours when he starting fucking me. I loved being his bitch but I needed him off of me. My poor ass was beyond aching!

"Get on your knees I'm going to cum!" he said, stroking his cock. I thanked God he was ready to stop.

I did as he told me too and I took his big cock down my throat and when I least expected it I felt cum gulping down my throat. I tried my best to swallow all of it yet he was like a cum fountain! I got off his dick and it was still erupting. A lot got on my face and then on my body. A few spurts came and his huge cock finally began to die down. I just stared at Berwald's face filled with pleasure.

I got up, wiped my face anad mouth and I looked at him in the eye. "That was the best thing that has ever happened to me."

He looked back at me and said, "I really hope that you liked that as much as I did. Your virgin ass had me crazy and it felt so good."

We lied down on the sofa and he took me into his muscular arms.

He whispered into my ear, "Jag vill fortsätta knullar dig (I want to keep fucking you.)" Even thought I was fluent in Swedish, I pretended not to now what he was saying because I wanted a foreign lover fantasy.

"What does that me?" I asked innocently.

"I want to keep fucking you." he told me.

I moved my head up and looked at him, "Anytime, daddy." I kissed his manly lips. "But I have to ask: Am I better than all those girls you fucked?" He kissed my forehead.

"You were better than any woman I've taken." he said softly. We stayed like this until it got dark. I saw the time was 10:00 p.m.

"Paska! (Shit) Listen, I should really get going!" I told him. I gathered my clothes. He approached me.

"Tomorrow, come back here and we will fuck like this again." he said.

"But what about-" he put a finger to my lips.

"I will tell your parents that you need extra lessons in order to get into the university. Just leave every thing to me." he said. He gave me a kiss on the lips. I took one last glance at his magnificent buff body and head out the door. The bitter cold was getting to me but not nearly as much as the soreness of my lower body. To add insult to injury, it was snowing! I really hope I could make it hope without collapsing from the pain. Man is Berwald a fantastic lover! Fortunately I was able to make it to my house without caving in (but just barely!) where I was getting by my mother and father.

"And just where were you, nuorimies (young man)? We called you 8 times!" " said my isä (dad). He was about Berwald's height but not quite as handsome or muscular but he still in great shape. Oh shit I forgot I had a cell phone! I looked at it and it showed all the missed calls.

"I was over at the Kamppi Center with my friends. I had my phone on silent." I lied. I know he'd tell them that he was tutoring me (in more ways than one!) but I don't think my parents would agree if I told them without them knowing. "I'm sorry." I told them.

"Uh-uh and you just happen to be limping." said my äiti (mom). She was an inch shorter than me and had long flowing blonde hair. She wore glasses and if I was telling the truth, she looked very good and had a large bust. She could even pass for MILF. Also she's very perceptive so I needed to think of something quick.

"I accidentally fell down on some hard pavement but it should be okay in the morning." I told her.

"Okay, rakas (dear) but call next time. You don't know what could happen out there." she told me. I gave her and isä a kiss goodnight and headed upstairs, still cursing my stiffened gait.

I reached my room and let my abused ass rest on my soft, comfy bed. I still couldn't believe what just happened. I was fucked by the hottest male teacher at the gymnasium! I checked my phone and it said 34 percent. I definitely had enough battery to make a call so I'll have to remember that next time. It was 11:20 so I decided to get some sleep, eagerly awaiting the pleasures of being in the arms of my hunky Swedish teacher.

Throughout the school year, Berwald and I kept seeing each other and we fucked endless times. He told my parents that he was tutoring me for college and being sticklers for education, they let him. Oh if they could see their only son getting pounded by a handsome Swedish man. I think they'd have a heart attack! He gave me 10's on all my tests and assignments even though sometimes I didn't do them.

My favorite part of the day is being in his class because every time I looked at him only we knew our own dirty little secret.

 **THE END.**


End file.
